


“The Fear, is Behind Us”

by wolfjillyjill



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Al is a thirsty butch, Al is around 32, Alicia is 22, Alicia is bi, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, Confessions, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Time, First time with each other at least, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Mild Angst, Minor Character Death, Past Character Death, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, first time writing for this fandom, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjillyjill/pseuds/wolfjillyjill
Summary: They're sitting in silence again for a while before Al finally speaks. "My sister..." she says lowly.Alicia turns her gaze from the fire to Al, whom is looking down at her hands."...Sarah...the name I'm sure you've probably heard me saying in my sleep a few times? She was my little sister."Alicia doesn't say anything in return. Just listens. Something tells her that that is what Al needed from her at the moment.akaAlthea (Al) and Alicia are on guard duty for the night, and a confession turns into a big step in their relationship.





	“The Fear, is Behind Us”

**Author's Note:**

> I said I would never write for another fandom other than Clexa...well, I was wrong.
> 
> I don't really follow FTWD anymore like I used to, so expect a lot of things to not be completely canon. Like the fact that Al has a sister instead of a brother in this. It's fiction, and I'm having fun with it.
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy. Leave comments and kudos if you'd like, I'd greatly appreciate them, thank you. <3

“The Fear, is Behind Us”

The sounds of the fire crackling and the crickets chirping is all that passes by. It has a calming effect. A stark contrast to the sounds of walkers, people yelling and screaming, or bones crushing. Serenity, in an otherwise chaotic world.

It's in these moments that Alicia feels the most at peace. When she can take in what little goodness is still left. It's why she enjoys being on watch duty. While the others rest, she can take time to just be with herself. Be herself. And not have to hide behind the mask of strength she has to wear every minute of the day.

"...Sarah..."

The familiar voice breaks Alicia out of her thoughts. The brunette turns and sees Al's sleeping face all contorted. She twists and turns on top of her sleeping bag. Grunting and groaning out the name, as she often does.

'She's dreaming about _her_ again.' Alicia thinks to herself. It's a name Alicia is not familiar with, but obviously belongs to a person who had significance in the journalists' life.

"Sarah!" Al jumps awake as the name leaves her lips in a hurried gasp.

Loud enough for Alicia to hear, since she was only a few feet away from the older woman, but thankfully not enough to stir the camp or any unwanted company in the area.

"Shit..." Al rubs her hand down her face, then through her short hair. Frustration irking from her body in waves. She sighs then looks over at Alicia. Her brown eyes ringing with apologies. "...I fell asleep on watch again, didn't I?"

Alicia shrugs nonchalantly with one shoulder, and turns her gaze back to the fire. Poking at it with the thin stick in her hand. "It's okay. We're in a pretty secluded area, I doubt any walkers are nearby."

Al sits up fully, sighing heavily, "Still, it's supposed to be a buddy system. I'm not much of a buddy if I keep leaving you on your own, now am I?" She says it with that playful tone of hers.

One that Alicia can't help smirking over just a bit. She shrugs again, her eyes still trained on the fire.

Al lightly chuckles, knowing full well she amuses Alicia, and likes it a lot herself. The younger woman didn't smile much or speak too often unless it had to do with their survival. Something she understood and respected, especially after finding out the truth about what she'd been through.

"Did you eat yet?"

Alicia silently shakes her head 'no'.

"Well, we can't have that now, can we?"

It's then that Alicia finally looks up at her. Their eyes never meeting directly, but enough that Al gives her a small smile. One that Alicia returns.

The short haired woman gets up and walks across the fire, over to the big pack they keep food in. She rummages through it until she finds what she was looking for.

"Ah ha, here we go." She pulls out two cans of Goya baked beans and faces Alicia with them. "Now this is real gourmet food right here. Doesn't get any classier than Goya."

Alicia has to cover her mouth with her free hand to mask the laugh Al's antics brings out of her. It usually took a lot of effort to crack her, but Al had a knack for short cutting through her internal bs.

Al laughs lightly as she makes her way over to Alicia and sits right next to her. "Care to do the honors?"

Alicia rolls her eyes, but takes the cans out of Al's hands. She uses her butterfly knife to peel them open, puts them in the rusty pan they use for cooking, then sets them up to heat over the fire.

As they waited for the beans to cook, they sat in silence. It was a comfortable one though. Neither felt the need to fill the space between them with any other sounds that weren't the ambience surrounding them. They were often paired up for guard duty, and quickly learned that they shared an appreciation for just enjoying the calm and quiet while it was afforded to them.

"Oh, I think they're ready. Careful now." Al says, as she takes out a pair of thick gloves for them from her side pack, while Alicia moved the skillet with the cans away from the fire.

Al gives Alicia the gloves, a barrier of protection from the heated metal, along with a spoon.

"Don't eat so fast this time, wouldn't want you to yelp and wake the whole forest again." Alicia teased.

"Hey! That only happened twice." Al retorts.

"Two times too many for you to know you shouldn't eat something till it cools down."

"It smelled really good, and I was crazy hungry, can you blame me???"

Alicia just laughed lightly, shaking her head and rolling her eyes at the older woman. Al smiled back at her all cheesy, before lightly blowing at the steaming beans in her hands.

Once the food cooled enough, they dug in. Quietly scooping spoonfuls and putting it into their mouths. Enjoying the taste, as well as the company. After they'd finished, they removed their gloves, sitting them on their sides, and Al took their cans and dispensed them into a plastic bag that they used for garbage. It was a habit from when the world was more eco aware, but one both of them kept up with in equal measure.

They're sitting in silence again for a while before Al finally speaks. "My sister..." she says lowly.

Alicia turns her gaze from the fire to Al, whom is looking down at her hands.

"...Sarah...the name I'm sure you've probably heard me saying in my sleep a few times? She was my little sister."

Alicia doesn't say anything in return. Just listens. Something tells her that that is what Al needed from her at the moment.

"...I was visiting her, right before this all happened. I was in between assignments and her birthday was coming up. Sixteen. I still couldn't believe it. The little runt I used to poke at for liking princesses and ponies, was growing into a young woman already." Al smiled as her mind went back to a place she only let herself go to when she slept. "She was ahead of everyone in her class. A little genius. Already got an offer from Harvard and MIT. She wanted to study political science. Help understand and shape the world into a better place. Be influential, just like her big sister..."

Alicia places her hand on Al's knee as she hears emotions break in her voice. A sign of comfort. Letting her know she wasn't alone and that she could stop whenever she wanted to.

Al gives a small smile at the gesture, and continues. "...she went to a friend's house for a bit. Was supposed to be back by dark. Once it hit nine, I started to get worried. News about people acting crazy had already been out for two days, but I hadn't thought anything of it. She was only going down the street after all. All that madness was nowhere near our area. Or so I thought..."

A single tear rolled down Al's cheek. She rubbed at it quickly and sniffled. "...we were supposed to be celebrating her sixteenth birthday in two more days...I was going to surprise her with a gimmick gift of a Disney princess watch. She was going to be so mad at me over it and mom was going to scold me for making fun of her on her birthday..." more tears begin to fall. One by one, until they became a stream. "...she was going to be so pissed at me, but then we'd laugh and we'd..."

Alicia wraps her arms around Al. Pulling her head into her shoulder. Alicia's long hair covering over her while she sobbed into skin left bare due to the tank she was wearing. The black of it turning wet as Al let out everything that was haunting her dreams.

"Shhhhh, shhhhh. It's alright." She calmly whispered against the distraught woman's ear. Her arms holding on tightly.

They stayed that way for a while. Alicia, holding Al in her arms, cradling her, even after she'd spilled every tear she had left. Alicia left the decision with Al for when she wanted to break away, but the older woman seemed content. Her arms wrapped around Alicia's waist, hands gripping into the fabric of her tank.

It's comforting for the both of them. The closeness. Giving them each a sense of intimacy that had been lacking in their lives for a long time now. Alicia felt terribly for Al. Knowing exactly what it's like to lose your family in the apocalypse. Something a lot of people shared these days. At least, the ones that were left. Losing Nick and her mother had dealt massive damage upon her whole way of being. She’d cut herself off from everyone. Turned into a full-on survivor instead of a person trying to live her life. After that time in the house with Charlie, and reuniting with the group, she’d tried to live a little differently. But her dreams, or her nightmares rather, always kept her from going the distance on that effort.

It’s why she could sympathize with Al now. Why should could feel the pain the other woman was dealing with. Al was a quiet person, like her. Mostly a mystery for the group, an enigma. The little bit they did know was enough to build a bond over, but true details were limited. Having Al open up to her like she is was now was a milestone in the relationship that Alicia hadn't expected, but was grateful for.

After what felt like a timeless period, Al finally pulled herself away from Alicia's embrace, their arms at each other’s sides. "I, uh, I'm sorry...I didn't..." she sniffled.

Alicia shook her head lightly and placed her hand along Al's face. "Don't apologize. I'm glad you felt safe enough to share Sarah with me. Plus, you pretty much know everything there is to know about my past, it's well documented. Seems it was about time you shared a little something about yourself, no?" Alicia playfully teased. A comforting smile on her face, letting Al know she was trying to make her feel better.

It works.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess you've got a point there." She sniffles out amusingly. Her hand coming to meet the one Alicia had placed on her cheek.

They sit there, just like that, looking at one another in a new way. A deeper way than before. Light brown eyes meeting hazel-green ones. An unspoken affection passing through them that has both their hearts dancing in a new rhythm. And they can feel it too.

Al feels it through Alicia's hand as it warms against her skin. Alicia feels it as her fingers caress the plain on their own. Her thumb trailing along Al's cheekbones, as her pinky grazes against the woman's neck. The feel of her pulse, thumping irregularly against the pad of her finger.

Al's eyes travel along Alicia's features. Taking her all in. Alicia catches it as the older woman not so subtly visually traces her lips, then meets Alicia's eyes. The familiar brown turning a shade darker every time she does.

The notion isn't lost on Alicia. She knows what it looks like when someone desires her. She's given similar cues to men and women she's been interested in in the past. She's pretty sure she's doing it herself now too, though she hadn't expected Al to reciprocate such endearments. Al's sexuality wasn't a secret to her or the crew, nor was her own, but considering Al had at least a decade on her, she didn't think the older woman even remotely noticed her.

Seems she was wrong.

Al looks at Alicia's lips again, and Alicia responds by letting her tongue graze along them. A clear sign of interest. One Al doesn't waste time taking her up on. The kiss is pure heat. Untamed and blazing softness. Al takes control. Cupping Alicia's face in between her hands. The younger girl whimpering, holding onto Al's arms.

Light moans fall from her mouth into Al's. Feeding Al’s veins with the shared bliss that takes root as their lips shift together. Meeting, separating only to take in an ounce of air while they change positions, then meet again. It's the greatest kiss Alicia has ever shared with someone. It leaves her satisfied, but at the same time wanting. Pleading through small cries for more. And Al is more than happy to grant it.

Alicia feels herself being guided. Pushed backwards lightly onto the sleeping bag below them, and obeys. Their kissing never stopping as she lays back, and Al hovers above her on her side. The older woman breaks the kiss for a moment, and stares at Alicia. Her eyes, asking if this was okay. Being sure she hadn't overstepped a boundary or misinterpreted the situation.

Alicia gives her consent by grabbing Al's right hand. She kisses each of Al’s fingers, then pulls two of her fingers into her mouth. Using her tongue to coat the digits with her saliva, and sucking lightly. Al watches her, those brown eyes full of wonder and scathing lust. Surprised at Alicia's forwardness, but not the least bit upset about it.

Alicia releases Al's fingers with a wet _'pop'_, then slowly guides them down her body. Her hazel-green eyes remain locked with Al's as she sneaks the older woman's hand beyond the waistband of her pants. Intent clear as day of what she wants. Al smiles in acknowledgement, then takes control back. Using her own will to push her hand deeper, her fingers meeting Alicia's panties, which felt soaked through.

"God..." Al gasps in excitement. "...you're already this wet?"

Alicia blushes hard at Al's words, nodding her head in admission. "I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about this before..."

"Oh?" Al's smirk turns dangerously smug. "Have you now?" She uses one of her fingers to lightly circle Alicia's covered clit.

Alicia gasps quietly, her head nodding vigorously.

"How many times?"

"Al...please..."

Al applies more pressure on her clothed clit, causing the younger woman to quickly cover her mouth with her hand to mask her moan. "How...many...times, Alicia?"

"F-fuck...a few..."

"I want a number..." Al begins to lighten the pressure, slowly moving her finger away.

"No!” Alicia protests the departure, “T-Ten...ten times, I think..."

Al smirks wide in satisfaction, before pushing Alicia's panties to the side, and letting her fingers make contact on Alicia's exposed clit.

"O-oh, fuck..." Alicia quietly moans at the feeling. Her body becoming a slave to the sensation as Al rolls her clit between her two fingers. She'd imagined this many times before, but her imagination was sorely lacking compared to the reality.

"I've thought about it too..." Al exclaims as she plays with Alicia's clit, moves down to tease her hole, then goes back to work on her clit again. "...I've wanted to touch you so many times...but I didn't think you saw me like that."

Alicia moans as quietly as she could, doing her best not to wake the others. "I-I...I didn't think _you_ saw _me_ like that..."

Al chuckles at the confession, "Looks like the apocalypse isn't enough to keep us from being a cliché, huh?"

Alicia smiles at that, then pulls Al down to kiss her, hard. Using it to cover her noises as Al dives two fingers into her cunt.

Al moans at the feeling of the warm wetness that greets her. The inside of Alicia's pussy pulling her fingers in deeper. Clutching onto them like a lifeline. Alicia is tight, but not too tight, and adjusts to the welcomed intrusion within seconds.

Alicia's hands grip onto Al. Grabbing everywhere until they find purchase in short hair and the older woman’s shoulder. Her cries passing between their lips as Al pumps her fingers in and out of her. She starts out slow, but once Alicia is rocking her hips to meet them, she picks up her pace. The rhythm becoming almost frantic as they move as one. Al’s thumb toying with her clit simultaneously. Even though they both still had all their clothes on, the older woman had no issues adjusting to the layers. Fucking Alicia right into the ground below without much trouble at all.

Alicia hadn't expected the night to lead here. Hadn't expected Al opening up to her to turn into Alicia opening her own legs to the older woman. But damn if she wasn't thrilled that it did.

Al pumps into her deeper, harder. Al's thumb placing more pressure onto her clit while their kissing turned sloppy and more urgent. Alicia can feel that building in her lower belly. The climb that signaled the end was near. She was both delighted and disappointed at the prospect.

What Al was doing to her felt so amazing, she didn't want it to end, but her body was begging, yearning for the release that she knew was just over horizon. She also knew that moments like this were way too sparse in the apocalypse. Considering they weren't alone, and danger was imminent at any time.

So, Alicia let herself be taken over by the feeling. Gave into Al's magic hands and nearly screamed into the journalist's mouth as she came. The pleasure soared through her body, making her shake and tremble, and Al slowed her movements down in order to guide her through the motions. It was something she hadn’t experienced with any of her previous partners. An orgasm so powerful it had her toes curling inside of her combat boots. Her chest heaving through the wonderful tingles and blinding white light behind her eyes.

A few minutes go by before someone finally speaks.

"You're really cute when you cum."

Alicia groans and covers her face with her hand, "Shuttttt upppp, Al."

Al chuckles as she carefully removes her hand from Alicia's pants. She sucks the younger woman's release from her fingers and moans in satisfaction. "And you taste better than any can of Goya I've ever had."

Alicia lightly hits her, her face and neck covered in a deep shade of pink.

Al just laughs lightly and catches her hand. She kisses it softly, then lets her eyes meet the ones of the woman below her. Their smiles matching in size. "I...I hope this isn't a one-time thing..."

Alicia can see as a hint of insecurity starts to form in the older woman's eyes. She caresses her hand against Al's cheek. Her fingers affectionately tracing light skin. "I hope it isn't either."

Al looks at her with both joy and disbelief, before she dips her head down and pulls Alicia into another delicate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me:
> 
> Tumblr: wolfjillyjill  
Twitter: @thelonewolf28  
Instagram: wolfjillyjill


End file.
